One of the key aspects of good food preparation is seasoning of the food product. The taste of food products is largely determined by the applied seasoning such that it is critically important to apply the correct amount of seasoning to a dish. This is however not a trivial exercise, as inexperienced cooks may misjudge the amount of seasoning to be added to the food product in order to bring it to an appealing taste, which may lead to the food product being bland or unpleasant to eat. Several cooks furthermore dislike tasting the food product during cooking, or do not have well-developed taste, such that they do not know what the food product tastes like after seasoning until they consume the food product. Even though such cooks may be experienced in adding seasoning, this can still lead to the cooking of food products that do not have the desired taste due to misjudgements in the applied seasoning.
Moreover, certain types of seasoning can be detrimental to the health of a consumer of a food product including the seasoning if too much of the seasoning has been added. A prime example of such a potentially hazardous condiment is salt (NaCl), which can increase blood pressure when consumed in large amounts and can for instance increase the risk of heart disease or stroke.
It is known from J. Ahmed et al. in Journal of Food Engineering, Volume 82 (3), October 2007, pages 351-358 that unsalted and salted butter exhibit significantly different dielectric properties at different temperatures.